


Extra Credit

by killjoywhatsername



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, POV Peter Hale, Young Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoywhatsername/pseuds/killjoywhatsername
Summary: Based on the prompt "where a grad student becomes a supervillain for extra credit since their doctoral committee is lowkey three of the city’s supervillains. and they meet the hero who is cute and charming and idealistic. and damn, extra credit is so not worth this. but damn, grad school is expensive and the job market is competitive"
But with some Steter goodness and a few alterations.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting back into the Steter groove and it feels good.

Peter never thought he would be stealing records from the Sheriff’s station but here he was sneaking his way inside. Sure, he had done some less than reputable things in the past, but just petty teenage pranks and rebellious escapades, nothing extreme, nothing that could get him into any real trouble. This however, this, had some risk.

But damn, he needed the extra credit.

It all began the other day after his Quantitative Methods ended. Professor Deucalion approached with an opportunity to earn some extra points that would get Peter that A that he so desperately wanted. He was proud of the fact that he had gotten As all throughout undergrad and now grad school, he was not about to let that slip. Deucalion’s offer was pretty straightforward: go in the Sheriff’s office and take some pictures of a file he wanted. 

He wasn’t about to let something like morals stop him from getting the points he needed for the class, so here he was, in the Sheriff’s station in the middle of the night, the one night that he had off in forever. He really had no problem with the task, nothing like morals getting in the way, his big problem with the whole thing was the horrid costume the professor told him to wear. A black trench coat with a realistic wolf mask, it seemed ridiculous. The mask made some ounce of sense to protect his identity, but the trench coat was just ugly. He still wasn’t entirely sure if the extra credit was worth possible jail time, but it was too late to worry about that now.

The Sheriff’s station was surprisingly scarce of people, apparently one of the perks of it being a small town. He snuck into the back entrance to avoid the two officers stationed at the front. He got into the room where the records were set with ease. Peter was starting to feel pretty good about everything. That was until a voice spoke from behind him.

“Dude, what are you doing? You look like a confused furry.”

Peter paled from behind the mask. Extra credit didn’t matter anymore because he was caught and his hopes of graduating were finished. 

He turned to find the owner of the voice was a boy. He was perhaps a few years younger than Peter, staring at him with wide amber-whiskey eyes.

Peter figured he was already screwed, he might as well tell the truth. It was better than any lie he could come up with to tell the boy. “Would you believe me if I said this was for extra credit for a class?”

The boy raised an eyebrow. “What class would that be? And isn’t extra credit in college gotten by fucking the professor?”

“Quantitative Methods and thankfully this is real life and not a bad porno.” Peter replied with a shrug. So far the boy wasn’t calling the officers inn so maybe there slim chance he would get out of this situation and not have to worry about being kicked out of grad school.

The boy laughed, “Yeah, this is real life where professors just want you to steal classified documents”

Peter smirked from behind the mask, ”Exactly.” 

“It still doesn’t explain the awful costume.”  

Peter rolled his eyes. “Believe me, this get up was not my idea. My professor required it for some reason.”

“So there is some level of kinkiness involved.”

Peter shook his head. “So, why are you here? Don’t you have anything better to do?”

The boy shrugged looking pretty relaxed about the whole situation. “My dad is the sheriff. I haven’t heard from him and wanted to see if he was around. Not that I’m the one in the wrong here.” He narrowed his eyes at Peter. And, yeah, Peter had to admit that he had a point. The boy continued, “So what’s your next move?”

“Depends on what you’re going to do.”

“What was your goal here?” The boy asked, taking on a serious tone that he wasn’t using before.

Again, seeing no reason to lie as the boy was probably going to get the police involved anyways Peter opted for the truth. “I was supposed to take a few pictures of this file and send them to my professor. That wa it and I’d get an A in the class.”

The boy laughed again, a sound that Peter was really beginning to enjoy. “You’re really sticking to the extra credit story?”

Peter laughed this time. “What can I say? Grad school is expensive and the job market sucks.”

“Okay. You have a point there. Our generation is so screwed when it comes to that.”

An uncomfortable silence fell between them. Peter thought he really should’ve have tried to run for it. The boy didn’t seem that strong and Peter was sure he could’ve have taken him. Still, he thought he could possible talk his way out of this. 

The boy finally broke the silence. “Alright. Do what you need to do, but I have two conditions.”

Peter let out a breathe he wasn’t aware he was holding. Relief washed over him and he nodded, “Very well. What are your terms?”

“First, we’re going to take your professor down after you graduate because this is some shady shit and something's not right.”

Peter nodded. He was curious about Deucalion as well and was thinking about investigating a little more after he finished up classes. Now he had a partner which made it all the better.  ‘I would not be opposed to that. It will make up for the hours I waste in his boring class. What’s the second condition?

“You take me out for food after you finish up here.” The boy replied with a grin. 

Peter smiled, “I accept. What’s your name by the way?”   
  


“Stiles.”

“Stiles.” Peter repeated, getting used to the name on his tongue. He took the pictures of the files then put the files back to where they belonged. He looked up at Stiles when he was done, ready to leave. “So, when I take you out are you going to try to reform me? Tell me that a life of crime is not worth it? Make me an honest man?”

Stiles laughed loudly this time before realizing he probably should keep quiet. “I’ve done far worse things so no, I won’t be doing that. I do question your priorities though. All of this for extra credit?”

  
Peter took off the silly mask and grinned. Maybe this wasn’t that bad of an idea after all. 


End file.
